In response to safety concerns and recently passed legislation, hands free devices have emerged into the marketplace. A hands free device is typically used with cell phones, which permit the user to talk on the phone without holding it. Through the assistance of the hands free device, the user can let the phone lie in one area while talking into a microphone attached to some type of earpiece. In order to listen to the person on the other end, the user normally has an earbud speaker placed in one ear.
A hands free device has many benefits. For the multi-tasker, the hands free device makes it possible to easily move about and complete other tasks while talking on a corresponding device. The hands free device also makes it easier for the user to take notes or to type on the computer while talking on the phone.
Any hands free device should be responsive and easy to manage. Poor designs can cause an end user to fumble around when trying to initiate an application (e.g., to answer an incoming phone call). These will only increase distractions for the end user and, in some cases, inhibit an end user from initiating an application.